


The Willow Rosenberg Loophole

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks for warning me ahead of time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willow Rosenberg Loophole

He wasn’t asleep. It wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep, he just wasn’t asleep. He listened to the rain fall outside just as it had on and off for a week. This was rain season in DC. It would be this way for the next five or so months. She’d put her thunder CD on loop before they called it a night so there was rain and a storm to listen to. 

That’s what he did; laid there and listened. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The reflection from the window made blurry rain shadows that mirrored his thoughts. There was a lot on his mind, though most of it didn't quite make sense. He still found himself wanting to talk about it.

“Gina? Gina, are you asleep?”

“Yes.” She mumbled, not moving beside him.

“Good, I want to talk to you.”

“Is this going to be one of those weird ass, after two in the morning conversations?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for warning me ahead of time.”

“Can I ask you a strange question?” Kevin asked. He was still staring at the ceiling wondering if he was about to do the right thing.

“Mmm hmm, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Do you want kids? I don’t mean like right now, I mean someday.”

“I think so. I like kids. I know my dad would be stoked about being a grandfather. He was an awesome dad so I would definitely want to see him in full Pop-Pop mode. You know?”

“If you and I were to have kids someday…I know this is crazy but I was just lying here thinking about it. If we had a son would you let me name him?”

“Sure.”

“Are you just saying that to appease me and shut me up?” Kevin asked.

“If you named him it would be fine with me, Kevin. I just don’t want you to name him something insane like Lando Calrissian or Jengo Fett.”

“What about Mace Windu Lynch?”

“You better be joking.” Gina turned and looked at him. He was wearing his glasses and she found that strange. Why would he wear his glasses to bed? She couldn’t remember if he had them on a couple of hours ago when they fell asleep.

“I am.” He nodded.

“There are times when I don’t trust you. This is one of them.”

“You really want to have kids.” He glanced at her and then looked back at the ceiling.

“Yes.”

“If we have a girl we could name her Willow.”

“Oh God no.” Gina groaned. “That’s such a hipster name anymore. No.”

“I love the name Willow.”

“I know and appreciate why you love the name but the answer is no.”

“Well what name would you pick for a girl?” Kevin asked.

“My mother’s name was Melinda and I've always loved that name. But I'm also fond of Prue and Susan Saint James.”

“Susan Saint James Lynch might work. It has my vote right after Willow.”

“Give it up on Willow, bud.” Gina moved over and cuddled close. When Kevin wrapped his arms around her, she exhaled. Resting her head on his chest was one of her favorite things.

“I'm trying but I can't really.”

“What boys’ names did you have in mind?”

“I like Luke, Simon, and Xander.” Kevin replied.

“I say no to Willow so you pick Xander? You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I liked that name even before I found out you were totally anti-Willow.”

“Well Luke is out too.” Gina said.

“What…why?”

“Luke Lynch sounds like a serial killer. Our kid can't be a serial killer.”

“Wow, it does sound a little like a serial killer. OK, Luke is out…Xander is in.”

“OK, OK, you win on Xander. I surrender.”

“Yes!”

“Our hypothetical kid is gonna be such a hipster.” Gina rolled her eyes. “They're going to show up 15 minutes late for everything with Starbucks.”

Kevin laughed. He kissed her forehead and held her a little tighter.

“Thanks Gina.”

“For what?” she asked.

“I couldn’t have this conversation with just anyone. You listen to me.”

“Listening is one of the girlfriend rules. You rub my back, go shopping with me, and sit through _Grey’s Anatomy_ …”

“I like _Grey’s Anatomy_.” Kevin said.

“That’s really an inconsequential coincidence. You do all of those great things and I listen to you. Plus, you are one of the most intriguing conversationalists I've ever known.”

“Is that sexy?” Kevin asked.

“Its pretty sexy.” she nodded.

Gina sat up some and kissed him. She loved the way that Kevin responded to her kisses; she loved Kevin. She hadn't told him that yet and didn't know when she would. They had been dating on and off since last June, exclusively since December. 

He introduced her as his girlfriend. She stopped thinking of it as a fling. He discovered her secret love of 90s country music and she clapped when he performed Sweet Transvestite while drunk. They had conversations in the wee hours of the morning about what they would name their children. 

Gina wasn’t sure what it all meant. Going with the flow seemed to be something good for both of them. They didn't want to over talk it or over think it. It was good and they were happy.

“You're beautiful.” He murmured, his hands stroking up her naked back.

“You make me sick.” Gina took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand. She reached into the drawer, which was partially open, and got a condom.

The words made Kevin smile. You make me sick was one of their things. It was a Pink song, and the next line was _I want you and I'm hating it_. When she said it, he knew what she meant. At least he thought he knew. Sometimes the feelings were overwhelming. It wasn’t as if Kevin hadn't been in love before but honestly while he was with Penelope he thought it was the most important relationship of his life. 

Now that it was over, could it really have been a stepping stone to this. No, they hadn't been together that long. But maybe Kevin needed those years, needed to grow as a man and a boyfriend to find the comfort he did with Gina. It didn't negate anything that came before, just made it part of a bigger picture. When he thought about it too much it scared him. Kevin didn't want to be scared right now.

He rolled them on the mattress, loving the way Gina moaned when he rubbed against her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You might be stuck with me,” he kissed her collarbone. “How do you feel about that?”

“I'm getting more used to it by the minute.” She caressed his face, drawing him into another passionate kiss.

“So possibly Willow as a middle name?” Kevin asked.

“You were doing so well, Lynch…don’t ruin the moment.”

***


End file.
